Querido Taichi
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Querido Taichi...Asi comienza el principio de una carta que no tiene destinatario...


"**Querido Taichi…"**

_By: Yamato Ishida Yagami (O Steve Burnside)_

"_Querido Taichi:_

Aquí estoy escribiendo una carta que nunca llegara a su destino y es que no tengo fuerzas para mandarla, si lo hiciera perdería tu amistad que es realmente todo lo que poseo…

Cada noche que pasa recuerdo tu sonrisa, recuerdo tus cabellos castaños tan alborotados, tus grandes ojos marrones tan expresivos, tu piel bronceada, pero tu sonrisa es lo que mas recuerdo siempre, ya hace dos años que no se de ti y te echo de menos amigo, por eso siempre recuerdo los momentos que vivimos juntos, si, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos de niños en aquel campamento de verano, las aventuras que vivimos junto a nuestros amigos , tu eras el líder indiscutible y yo siempre te llevaba la contraria, no te soportaba por aquel entonces, todos decían que era por que yo era un rebelde, pero no era esa la razón… creo que envidiaba tu soltura y lo sociable que eras, odiaba que siempre sonrieras y vieras el lado positivo de todo, y sobre todo odiaba que tuvieras una vida perfecta con una familia perfecta, y es que mi odio se debía que tu tenias todo lo que yo carecía…pero al final tan perfecto eras que lograste que incluso yo acabara siendo uno de tus mejores amigos, bueno según decías tu yo era tu mejor amigo, cosa que me hacia sentir orgulloso…se que paso el tiempo y de tener 8 años crecimos y ya teníamos 14 cuando empezamos a ser adolescentes y a enamorarnos, por aquel entonces tu y yo éramos como uña y carne, los mejores amigos, lo único que nos separaba eran nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, tu querías ser un jugador profesional de fútbol y yo cantante…, tu eras un gran futbolista en la escuela, el mejor según todos, y yo por aquel entonces cree un grupo de rock llamado Teenage Wolves (lobos adolescentes), recuerdo que estaba ilusionado con que la persona que yo amaba viniera a verme el día que daba un gran concierto, pero en lugar de venir quien yo esperaba vino Sora, no se por que, pero me desilusione, yo estaba esperando ver entrar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y en su lugar apareció Sora, ella entro a mi camerino antes del concierto, me entrego un presente que acepte sin ilusión, pero vi en los ojos de ella tanto amor e ilusión que me recordaron los ojos siempre ilusionados de mi amor y creo que solo por esa razón no pude evitar el aceptar lo que ella me proponía con ese presente, y así me propuse con todas mis fuerzas el intentar amarla, ya que sabia que nunca podría alcanzar a la persona amada, ya que si esa persona no llego ese día tan especial, no llegaría nunca…

Paso el tiempo y cumplimos 18 años, me case con Sora…y tu con la que fue tu esposa que en paz descanse hoy día….de eso ya pasaron 5 años, antes de que muriese tu esposa tuvisteis un hijo que cuidas con mucho mimo, yo tengo 2 un niño el mayor y una niña la pequeña, pero no soy feliz aun teniendo dos lindos hijos…no lo soy por que aun se que amo a la persona que esperaba aquella tarde antes del concierto y no llego nunca…si, como puedes leer no es Sora, nunca la ame a ella y aunque suene duro y me odie ella y todo el mundo, no e logrado amarla como ella desea, la respeto y quizás por eso y por nuestros hijos no me e separado de ella…Sora es buena madre y buena amiga, pero jamás la e visto como amante y amada… ¡No puedo!...se lo diré, debo confesarla que no la amo, pero me da tanto miedo a hacerla daño!...aunque se que es fuerte e inteligente, si no, no seria diseñadora profesional y tan prestigiosa…yo por el contrario solo soy un astronauta patético, un ser que no logro su sueño de ser el mejor cantante de rock como tanto deseaba…¿Por qué abandone mi sueño?...pues quizás por que me faltaba el amor verdadero, la persona que me hacia sentirme fuerte para alcanzar mis metas y yo sabia que esa persona la había perdido para siempre, por ello deje de luchar por mis sueños, por que supe que los sueños nunca se cumplen por mucho que uno los desee con todo su corazón…

Hoy podría decirte muchas cosas amigo podría acabar con el dolor, arrancarme la espina del corazón que me esta sangrando durante tantos años, hoy al fin podría… pero no lo are simplemente nunca llegara a tus manos esta carta, por que si la leyeras nuestra amistad terminaría y no puedo permitir que eso pase, ya que tu amistad es lo único que me queda, es mi único consuelo de no poderte decir la verdad…¿Cuál verdad?...la única verdad resumidas en estas ultimas líneas….

¡Taichi Yagami te amo!

De todo corazón:

_Yamato Ishida."_


End file.
